


Beats for Both

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Confessions of love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: In a tent on the Western front, Steve comes to the revelation that his heart beats for both Bucky and Peggy. And that's okay.





	Beats for Both

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 8 prompt: "I know you do."

The rain beat down on the half-shelter creating a cacophony that drowned out the heartbeats of the five other men in their team. Inside their tent, Steve could try to pretend that it was just him and Bucky back in their tiny apartment in Brooklyn. The illusion didn't make the words any easier to find, much less say.

"You know I love you, right Buck?" he asked but added before Bucky could say anything, "Till the end of the line. It's still true."

"But..." Bucky offered like he knew what was coming.

"I love her too."

"I know you do."


End file.
